


Writer Tips for Writing Certain Characters When Your Feeling Mean

by My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Writer Help, ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate/pseuds/My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate
Summary: Just some tips for writing characters when your feeling cruel to them.Chapter 1: Dean Winchester





	Writer Tips for Writing Certain Characters When Your Feeling Mean

This is for when you are feeling SUPER SUPER mean to poor Dean and want to make him have a flashback or panic attack. Sometimes it ticks me off how some people write a canon version of Dean having a panic attack because I feel it's unrealistic.

Stuff that may set him off may be, for example, the sound of a knife being sharpened out of sight. From what I know of Alistair's personality he would have loved to mess with Dean and scare him before the torture started, most likely out of Dean's sight, and Dean would have come to associate the sound with impending torture. Another thing would be feeling trapped and exposed. He wouldn't have been allowed to run away in Hell, so he would feel trapped. Any feeling that reminds him of that (Most likely coupled with the sharpening thing of feeling threatened) and bang, he can't handle it anymore. He also probably wouldn't be fond of wide open places with no places to hide.

Things that would make him feel safe would be small, dark spaces where he could easily see and hear anyone trying to get in. Corners especially. They would make him feel hidden, where no one can find him but he could easily see anyone trying to find him. He wasn't given the option to run and hide, most likely ever in his life. Being touched would not help, it might actually make it worse due to the nature of his torture. 

So yha. Leave suggestions for what I should do next for how to write a character, preferably with a description of their personalities and what happened to them.


End file.
